I Still Love Him -DROPPED-
by RainZero
Summary: -DROPPED- During the third week of summer break, Draco gave me an ultimatum. Break up with him, or stay with him while he cheats on me with Pansy Parkinson. I broke up with him, but I still love him. Why can't I get over him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ;** _My first Dramione fic~3 Too bad it starts off like the end of my own relationship... Anyways, the stuff after this chapter will be **completely** made up from my own imagination and wishes. So, happy reading! Oh, don't forget to review :) I'd really appreciate it. By the way, sorry it's so short. It's almost 3 A.M. where I live..._

_Just to make it clear, this is in their seventh year. Voldemort has already beat killed sometime in the fifth year. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore have not died. Snape still despises Harry. Ron only hangs out with Harry and Hermione for the fame and money, they've discovered his motives after Voldemort dies and he is therefore **not** a part of the trio. The trio is now Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. I'm sorry if you don't like it.  
_

* * *

"Don't cry Hermione," Ginny soothed, "there are better men than that Malfoy." She patted my back as I bawled and bawled in her room.

"But Gin, I thought Draco was the one." I sobbed.

"And you thought Ron was the one before he cheated on you for Lavender. Look, what I'm trying to say is that theres another guy better than Draco, like he was better than Ron." she said.

I stayed quiet for a while. "You're right Ginny. There's got to be someone better than those two bastards." I dried my tears and stood up.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Y-yeah. I guess so." I replied.

"Okay, so start from the beginning."

"You know how Draco and I were about to go out for six months?" Ginny nodded. "Well, the day before our six month anniversary, he texted me saying that we needed to talk as soon as we get off of summer break. I texted him back telling him to tell me now. So he called me, and he said h-he didn't have any feelings for me anymore!" I started bawling again.

"'Mione! Stop crying! Tell me what happened, slowly." Ginny yelled.

I stopped crying after a few scoops of strawberry ice cream.

"I was shocked, so I hung up on him and turned off my phone. An hour later, I turned it back on and found like, three texts from him. They said that he was sorry and he gave me an ultimatum. Either we break up or we stay together and he cheats on me with that Pansy Parkinson! I figured there wasn't anything worth my time, so I broke up with him." And with that, I broke out in unstoppable tears.

"Oh Merlin… That bastard, don't worry 'Mione, I'll get him back for you." Ginny scowled. She took out her phone and called her boyfriend, Harry. "Here Hermione, tell him what happened."

Harry had just gotten special permission to stay at Hogwarts for the summer from Dumbledore. And so did Malfoy. I told Harry what had happened between me and Malfoy between sobs.

"That damn ferret… I knew I should have stopped you two from being together! These six months, I thought he had really changed… Don't cry anymore for that idiot Malfoy, I'll get him this summer. I swear on my parents' grave that I will make Malfoy regret playing with you. Just wait until you see his face this fall, he'll be unrecognisable!" Harry vowed.

"T-thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you two!" I cried in joy as I hugged Ginny and finished the rest of the ice cream.

Summer ended with the occasional call from Harry, our yearly shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley, the train ride back to Hogwarts, and Sorting of the first years.

Ginny and I walked through the doors of Hogwarts, and saw that the Great Hall was packed yet again. It seemed so empty when Harry sent us pictures of the decorated Hall. We found Harry in his usual seat, when he saw us, he waved to us eagerly.

"Ginny! Hermione! Over here!" he called out. Ginny ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. My heart ached. I missed running to Draco and kissing him like Ginny was kissing Harry.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Stop daydreaming!" Ginny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ah sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, okay then. But look over there!" Harry said, pointing at the black and green Slytherin table.

"Where?"

"At that blonde guy!" Ginny yelled while giggling.

There were no blondes I could recognise at the Slytherin table. In fact, there was only one blonde. And I think that was Malfoy. He was unrecognisable! His usually sleek hair was messy and stuck up in spikes all over the place! The cold, grey eyes were replaced by a dull, green colour. And he was extremely short, about four feet or so.

"Merlin's shorts, Malfoy is ridiculous!" I laughed until my sides hurt!

"I told you guys he'd be unrecognisable!" Harry guffawed at Malfoy's appearance.

"Harry, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Of course, everyday in fact."

"Well, now I love you even more!" Ginny squealed and kiss him again.

I was grateful to Harry for getting revenge on Malfoy for me, but I also felt anger. I don't know why, but I was feeling jealous when Pansy hugged and kissed Malfoy. I thought I was over him already. I cast Legilimens on myself; my mind clearly said, "I still love Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N (again) ; **_So, how did you like it? Please leave a review on what you think may happen~ ;) Night!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ; **_Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a writer's block. Remember to Read and Review! No seriously, the reviews are pretty much my only motivation… Anyways, hope you like it!_

* * *

After breakfast, Ginny and I went to our rooms. Of course, I couldn't share a room with Ginny anymore since I was Head Girl. It was weird not having Ginny in my room helping me unpack, but I guessed that I would have to get used to it.

"Hermione Granger! Report to my office immediately!" shouted a voice. It was Professor McGonagall's voice, and it came from the common room. I immediately stopped unpacking and ran down the stairs to greet her.

"Y-yes Professor?" I asked hesitantly, noticing that the entire Gryffindor house was looking at me from the stairs leading up to the rooms.

"Were you not aware that the Head Boy and Girl now have to share a common room together?" she demanded.

"No, I wasn't aware of that. I don't think I received the owl." I replied.

"Hm, I'll have to talk to Mr. Filch about that. The new common room is located at the end of the hall where the Room of Requirement is. Good day Miss Granger." And with that, she left.

**-x-Draco-x-**

That damn Potter, how dare he curse me! I can't believe he had the audacity to do this!

"Don't worry about Potter, Draciepoo. I'll get him back for you by cursing that filthy mudblood friend of his and ex-girlfriend of yours!" Pansy the Pug exclaimed, throwing herself at my face, making it look like she hugged me and kissed me.

I saw Hermione leave the Great Hall after she stole a glance at me and Pansy.

"Get off of me! Let me make this clear, pug. I never broke up with Hermione, my father did! He turned himself into me using the Polyjuice potion and broke up with Hermione. And don't you DARE call Hermione a mudblood, her blood is much cleaner than yours, you skank!" I exploded, the entire Slytherin table went silent. Soon the other tables followed suit and went silent.

"Did Malfoy just call Parkinson a skank?"

"Hermione and Draco broke up?"

"His dad did what?"

"Oh Merlin's shorts, Malfoy was innocent?" I heard Potter's annoying voice.

"Hermione needs to hear about this as soon as possible!" Then came the Weaselette's voice.

"B-but Draciepoo, father said that you had to date me and eventually marry me!" Pansy wailed.

"Do not call my father, father! I am the only one allowed to do so, and the only other person will be the woman I marry! Which will be Hermione, no matter what anyone says, she will be the only one for me! And one more thing, don't you ever call me Draciepoo." I stormed off to the Slytherin common room, leaving everyone in the Great Hall in shock.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

"What do you mean Gin?" I asked. I was almost done repacking my things to go move into the Head common room.

"I mean exactly what I said 'Mione! Draco yelled loud and clear that you will be the only woman for him!" Ginny bounced up and down in excitement.

"Then how do you explain the breakup?"

"It was his dad. He transformed into Draco via the Polyjuice potion. He was the one who texted you and called you!" she practically burst with the good news.

"Then explain to me why he never bothered to explain to me about all that." I retorted.

Ginny was finally silent.

"That I can't. You'll have to ask him yourself." Ginny said sadly, the hyperness disappearing from her system.

"That's what I thought. I'll ask him after I finish moving into the new room. Mind helping me carry these all the way there?" I asked.

"Not at all, here, I'll take this one and you can carry that one." she pointed, the smile returning to her face.

**-x-Draco-x-**

"What? I just got unpacked! How come I never received the owl?" I demanded to know.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

The new common room was so much better that the prefect rooms. The bathroom was practically a bathhouse! It had shiny, blue ceramic tiles on the floor, complete with a very large pool-like bathtub built right into the ground! The bathroom even came with those fancy soaps that fancy hotels usually had! The best part was that it was outside! Well, not technically outside. The ceiling had a spell casted on it to make it look like we were outside, like the Great Hall. One side of the wall wasn't even there, except for a stone fence. I could see the Forbidden Forest from there!

But the bedroom for the Head Girl was even more beautiful! The drapes and bed coverings were purple and black at first, but when I walked in, they changed to gold and red. They must change colours according to house! The window took up an entire side of the wall, if I wanted to see anything that was happening in the Muggle or Wizard world, the window showed it to me and I could interact with everyone in it. I imagined my parents, and the window showed them to me sitting in the living room watching T.V. I waved, and they were so surprised to see my image floating above the T.V. We chatted for a while until Ginny came in gasping for breath.

**-x-Draco-x-**

"Weaselette! What are you doing here? This is the common room for the Head Boy and Girl, does that mean that you're the Head Girl?" I exclaimed.

She ran. She must've gone to the Head Girl's room.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

"What do you mean that Draco is here?"

"Just what I mean!" she said hysterically.

I tore down the stairs, and literally ran into Draco.

**-x-Draco-x-**

"Hermione! You're the Head Girl?" I said in surprise.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

"Draco! You're the Head Boy?" I said simultaneously with the same amount of surprise.

* * *

**A/N ; **_Hehehe, bet you weren't expecting that, were you? ;) R&R~ By the way, for those of you that like Code Geass, drop by my profile and check my Code Geass fanfic out. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ; **_Sorry for the long absence again, my laptop got taken away so I had to use the family computer. And for this ridiculously short chapter ._. I'm not very comfortable writing while knowing that your brother is next to you waiting to spill your secrets. Anyways, enjoy~_

* * *

"You're the Head Boy?" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. I got an owl from the school, but they didn't tell me who the Head Girl was." Draco admitted.

"Same with me. But how come I didn't get an owl telling me that I was to share a common room with the Head Boy?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get one either. Professor McGonagall said that she would talk to Filch about it." he replied tentatively.

"Whatever. So how come you never told me about what your dad did?"

He was silent.

"Well, Draco? Are you even going to answer me?" I demanded to know.

"Because everything I said in the Great Hall was a lie to win a bet." he said.

There was an awkward silence. A silence in which the next few words would determine how I would react to that confession.

"I want nothing to do with you. Those six months we spent together was just a dare between Pansy and I. The things I said in the Great Hall were a catalyst. Blaine and Pansy bet 50 Galleons that that stuff I said wouldn't make you curious about our previous relationship. Well, it did. So I win. Anything you want to say, mudblood?" he continued.

I began to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. Not a single sound.

"N-no. Goodbye then Malfoy…" I choked out. I turned and ran to my room, hiding my tears until I reached Ginny's shoulders.

**-x-Draco-x-**

It hurt. It hurt to lie to her about my outburst in the Great Hall. It hurt to call her a mudblood. It hurt to hear her say goodbye. Lastly, it hurt me to be the one that caused her tears.

I ran up to my room, locked the door, and cast Muffliato on it.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry." I started to cry. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything… I'm so sorry that you had to be hurt like this… I love you Hermione, please forget about me…" With that, I fell asleep crying for the first time in years.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

"That bastard ferret… Don't cry anymore 'Mione! I will make him regret the day he made the dare!" Ginny vowed.

"N-no! Don't Gin… It won't do any good… He won't feel the slightest bit of remorse or guilt…" I said between sobs.

"B-but Hermione! He played you for a fool! Theres no way I'll let anyone do that to my best friend!" she argued.

"J-just don't Ginny. This time, I'm going to be the one that makes him regret!" I said with fury.

**-x-Draco-x-**

A couple hours later, I got woken up by a pounding on my door.

"Ferret! Your schedule!" called out Hermione's voice. There was a sealed Hogwarts envelope sticking out halfway in the space under my door.

I groggily walked to the door and picked up the envelope. When I opened the door, no one was there.

I opened the envelope, and found out that I had the most boring class first thing in the morning, History of Magic.

_I wonder what classes Hermione has with me…_

**-x-Hermione-x-**

After the trip upstairs to the ferret's room, I ran to my room as fast as I could and locked the door.

_BOOM!_

I burst out laughing.

_I can't believe that Fred and George's patented Timed Envelope Sticker-bomb actually worked! I need to give them some extra money for more of those! They did a great job making them translucent._

**-x-Draco-x-**

_Wow… I didn't realise that my lies would make her this angry… As far as I know, she's never pranked anyone ever before…_

* * *

**A/N ; **_Hehehe, if you thought this chapter was a plot twist, wait for the next one! Mwahahaha! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ; **_No excuses this time. All I've been doing is playing MapleStory and FusionFall. Meh, enjoy c:_

My throat hurt and my eyes were red. Last night's prank had me laughing for a couple hours, and by the time I fell asleep, I had cried for a good two hours thinking about Draco again. I looked at the Muggle alarm clock beside my bed, and saw that breakfast had already started.

"Holy crap! I'm going to have to skip breakfast if I don't hurry up!" I screeched.

**-x-Draco-x-**

"Ugh, shut up Parkinson." I groaned dully.

"Aw, Draciepoo, is that any way to talk to your future wife?" Pansy cooed.

"No matter what Father says, I will not date you again, nor will I ever marry a witch like you." I repeated for the umpteenth time.

_If only Hermione were at breakfast today, even if she hates me, she is always going to be the light that keeps me going. Besides, from this seat, I can see her smile when she's talking to Potter and the Weaselette._

Breakfast ended, and I still haven't seen Hermione at all. Well, time for History. Might as well have a nap, so long as Blaise shuts up about yesterday's confession.

**-x-Hermione-x-**

"Where have you been 'Mione? We didn't see you at breakfast!" Harry exclaimed as he, Ginny, and I walked into Potions together.

"Sorry guys, I overslept." I apologised.

Ginny snorted. "You? Oversleep? Yeah right, you probably didn't want to see Malfoy."

"'You three! Stop chit-chatting and get to your assigned seats! They're on the board, sort yourselves out." snapped Snape. He had returned to his position as Potions Master following the fall of Voldemort, although I heard Dumbledore saying that the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was open. I wonder why Snape didn't take the job…

"Oh… I'm right next to Lavender." Harry said.

"Hm, Neville isn't that bad a partner." Ginny cheered.

"Lets see who I'm with… Oh… Ew… I'm paired up with Weasel…" I said glumly.

"Ooh, good luck 'Mione." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. I heard about you and Malfoy, wanna try being with me again? I am a whole hell of a lot better than that bastard ferret." Ronald Weasley said, trying to act smooth. So far, he sounded like a desperate guy trying to pick up a girl at a bar.

"Screw off."

"I am hurt to hear that you would say that, after all, I wasn't the one that gave you a choice between breaking up or staying together so that I could cheat on you." he mocked.

"Thats it, go to hell weasel!" I casted Sectumseptra without uttering a single word or taking my wand out. Ronald started screaming, I even held back on the curse! Cuts started to appear on his body, and immediately attracted the attention of everyone in the class.

"Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for cursing a fellow student and 10 points for casting Sectumseptra wandlessly and without an incantation. Brown, take Weasley to the Hospital Wing. And hurry up, I have a class to teach." Snape emotionlessly said.

**-x-Draco-x-**

_What a great nap, and now onto Defence Against The Dark Arts… Taught by my very own father, Lucius Malfoy…_

**A/N ; **_Kekeke, what do you think is going to happen to Hermione and Draco? And why can't Draco tell Hermione about everything? Heheh, you guess~_

_**Edit ; Possibly every chapter from now on will be less than 1000 words. School is starting soon and since I'm going to be in every Accelerated class, not including electives, I will have much more homework than the average student. I guess I'm a bit like Hermione xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I have no plans on even updating this anymore. Should've done this months ago, but I was too lazy. I guess I have no more motivation. See ya.


End file.
